The Beginning of a New Reign
by professionalfangirllll
Summary: The end of season three what if Nate was there when Jenny showed up. First fanfic really short oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm sorry in advance for all the mistakes i have no beta and this is my first fanfic. Please leave a review advice is greatly appreciated. I own nothing in this story not gossip and not the quote from Boy/Girl Meets World.**

" What are you doing here?" Nate looks at me from the couch once again drinking scotch.

" I'm sorry I just I never mind sorry." I turn to leave and click the elevator button, but his hand gently grasps my arm.

" Come on." Together we walk to his room I take the glass of scotch he hands me downing the whole thing.

" What's up?" His blue eyes read mine like a book just like they always have.

" Blair, made me see what a horrible person I've become. I'm sorry Nate I should let you be happy with Serena but I was blinded I really just came to say goodbye. I'll leave you alone from now on I'm going to find a person inside me that Eric won't hate, that can be your friend, that dad and Lily don't just put up with, someone who Serena and Blair don't resent, someone who can be the little sister for Dan and Chuck to protect. But most importantly someone who I like."

During my spiel tears start dripping down my face smearing my make up. Nate cups my face and wipes my tears shaking his head.

" None of that is true Jenny everyone loves you, we just are trying to break through this huge stone wall you put up that has morphed you into Queen J. It may seem we don't like you because we don't like Queen J who is what we constantly see because you never let down your wall. Little J needs to be released. Why do you think I love our movie and game nights so much? I get to see a glimpse of Little J of my Jenny."

His Jenny? I want to believe that he holds a tiny bit of the same feelings as me.

" You were right." He sighs i give him a look of confusion.

" About me and Serena we are better as friends you made me realize that. Like what i told you I deserve someone who treats me better."

" I didn't mean that I was angry and jealous."

" It's true, Serena helped me figure something out in one of her rages earlier today."

I give him yet another confused look.

" We were talking and she said something about how no matter what I'm doing I'll drop everything for you and run to your beck and call. Just like when I was staying with you I have an overwhelming need to protect you and I don't know what these feelings are. Why do I care so much what you think of me?"

His eyes are on mine so full of confusion I smile.

" That's how I feel Nate why do I want you to like me back so much putting myself in danger and not worrying because I know you'll save me."

" Are you saying that in some weird way what I thought was love with Serena wasn't and what we have is?"

" I don't know maybe I'm just as confused as you."

" Do you think maybe we can retry what we wanted a few years ago? This time no Vanessa, no Dan scaring me off, and no Serena feelings involved."

" I think that we've both grown and changed you are this amazing person Nate and I'm not so I really don't think you want to go there."

" But I do Jenny let me help you find the person you want to be. I will care for you and we can be together discover what love feels like together. People change people Jenny secret of life , let me change you for the better."

I slowly nod and he leans down hands still cupping my face ad his soft lips press against mine. I moan softly opening for him our tongues dance together in a gentle tango. I pull away after a few minutes breathing heavily.

" I would would really like for us to try, please Nate help me be a better person."

" First of all let's wash this black shit off your face. You don't need makeup your beautiful Jenny."

He escorts me to the bathroom and picks me up placing me on the counter. Running warm water on a cloth he moves between my legs gently wiping away the makeup. Black starts to fill the cloth he rinses it again then wipes away the re

" There that's just the beginning I'll bring Little Jenny Humphrey back for a second reign at Constance."

I giggle at his joke, just the beginning. The beginning of the era of Nate and Jenny.

 **AN: Thanks for reading I know it was short sorry. Please comment and favorite I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I know I'm a horrible person when did I first post this story September? The first chapter has been uploaded again but I do have an explanation. I being the clumsy one I am broke my laptop and had to save up for a new one, add life into that mix and I don't update forever. I actually wasn't planning on continuing this story but I received many wonderful reviews telling me to so here we go. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I proofread twice so hopefully not too many of them. I also don't own any of these characters I am just manipulating them to my own hopeless romantic mind.**

Jenny pov

I wake in the morning wrapped in Nate's shirt which isn't unusual, what is unusual but wonderful is Nate holding me tightly to his sculpted chest. Slowly I shift around to face him. His arms tighten around me and he pulls me closer.

Wake up Jenny you must be dreaming no one loves you just like Blair said I actually reach down and pinch myself. A grin spreads across my face this is really I didn't dream that Nate wants to help me be me again, the real me.

" I can feel you staring." Nate murmurs, I giggle as his bright blue eyes pop open and meet mine.

" Good morning beautiful." I reach up and stroke his cheek.

" You see me differently? How is that possible?" I question him.

He pulls me close and kisses my forehead, I sigh burrowing deeper into his chest.

" It's simple I see the you behind the wall. I see the Jenny who wanted nothing more than to be accepted at her school, even though she was poor. I see the girl who was willing to risk Blair's wrath for me who she barely knew at the time."

Tears begin to spill down my cheeks as he tells me this. He sees the me I want to be.

" Oh baby I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry."

" No Nate! They aren't bad tears I'm overwhelmed at how you see me that way and seem so sincere when my own father doesnt even see me like that." His thumbs stroke my cheeks whisking the tears away.

" Would you like me to order waffles for breakfast Little J?" Nate teases lightly I can feel a blush begin to flame my cheeks that hasn't happened in forever.

" I would love some waffles thank you." He grins and rolls out of bed. I nearly drool as he stretches shirtless with low hanging pajama pants. His bright blue eyes laugh at me, I get up and stretch as well and it's his turn to drool as the shirt rides up about 9 inches above my knee.

" I'll be ready in 15." I tell him grabbing my bag and heading into the bathroom. I hate my clothes they are all black what was i thinking buying this stuff?

I dress in tight black skinny jeans with rips at mid thigh, black heels with the heel bedazzled in black of course. I do find a grey top with a darker grey lace shoulders, finishing off the look with light mascara and lip gloss brushing out my platinum hair.

Time to face another day in New York. Here comes new Jenny Gossip Girl are you ready? I smile in the mirror before opening the bathroom door ready to face the day.

 **AN: I know short kind of boring filler chapter but hey I am back! Please don't be to mad, your welcome to pm me or leave a review.**


End file.
